


College Foley

by BBirdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: "Is this what they call the walk of shame?""This is so far beyond walk of shame.""Did you finally get that Cuban kid in bed?"The answer was written ever more clear by the increasingly darkening shades of red on his face.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	College Foley

Keith Kogane stormed across the small apartment, slamming the door behind him before dropping face-first onto the couch. 

Pulling out a single earbud Pidge Holt raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this what they call the walk of shame?"

Still wearing the crop top and sweats of the night previous his ponytail holder had been lost as had the shoelace on his left boot. He held up a finger, groaning loudly into the pillow. 

With a long-suffering sigh, she moved over, sitting atop him. "Speak. The great Pidge listens."

Keith pushed her to the floor, sitting up. "This is so far beyond walk of shame. This is the hall of fame for the worst embarrassment known to man!"

"Oh. My. God." Pidge lit up. "Did you do it? Did you finally get that Cuban kid in bed?"

The answer was written ever more clear by the increasingly darkening shades of red on his face. 

"Hell yes!" Pidge scrambled back up onto the couch, arms flung around his neck. "You have been flirting with him all semester! How did it happen? I want every last detail."

"You really don't."

She paused. "Yeah probably not. But still. Tell me about it. How is he? Is he good?"

"Pidge." He sat, still frozen, the red fading to an icy white. 

"What?"

Moving back she looked him up and down. 

Eyes glazed and fists clenched on his knees he looked like he was about to be sick. 

"Shit. Are you okay?"  
  
"This wasn't the first."

"What?" She yelped. "What?! I heard nothing about this."

"Because I didn't find out until last night."

"Okay, way too early for this. Come with me. We are getting coffee and you are going to tell me everything."

He caught her arm. "Remember that costume party?"

"I never want to see you in that dress ever again."

Keith's nails dug into her wrist for a moment before his clammy hand fell away. "Trust me. I am going to burn it after today."

Pidge pulled on a jacket, offering him his usual cropped red one. "Coffee. Speak while we walk."

Arm in arm with his roommate he walked numbly. "So, so the costume party."

"Yeah, that, was it a ninja turtle you hooked up with?"

"That was Halloween. This guy was dressed as some robot from that old eighties anime."

"You're a whore," Pidge snorted. 

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Besides the point." Keith stuck his tongue out at her. "Robot guy is Cuban kid."

Pidge shrieked with glee, clapping. 

"Why are you so thrilled?"

"I love living with you. You are my personal sitcom drama." Pidge pulled open the door to the communal kitchen. "And? Did you get his name?"

"Lance."

"Fancy. Did you have your hallmark movie moment?"

"Not exactly."

Keith dropped his head. "Turns out he was too drunk to recognize me."

"Wait," Pidge grabbed two styrofoam cups. "He was drunk last night or costume party night?"

"Costume party."

"So?"

"He thinks the costume party night was a girl."

Pidge snorted even harder, her head on the counter. "You poor, poor bastard."

"It gets worse."

"Oh?" 

Keith slapped a small plastic stick onto the counter, taking the coffee cup. 

Pidge sipped her own, looking down at the pink plastic, eyes stuck on the plus sign. 

She spat out the coffee, struggling to breathe. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Keith covered his face. "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at humor/crack. I'm not good at it. I'm not good at AU's. This was vomited from my brain while on many cold medications. I love it but have no plans to continue. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love replying to any and all comments!


End file.
